1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Xerography is utilized widely in copiers, printers etc.
With respect to an electrophotographic photoreceptor (referred to sometimes as a “photoreceptor”) used in an image forming apparatus utilizing xerography, techniques of providing the surface of a photosensitive layer of the photoreceptor with a surface layer (protective layer) have been investigated in recent years.